Jake's Sunset
by XxBabyEmo94xX
Summary: Jake and his imprint spend a moment watching the sunset.One shot.Horrible summary I know. JacobOC


_Ok so this is my first one shot and it probably sucks I know. Review but don't flame._

_Disclaimer-I don't own Jacob Black or anything associated with I did there would be no Bella._

"JAKKEEE!" I heard the voice before the weight landed on my back. The little pixie covered my eyes so I won't see her. I could feel the hair from her bangs on my neck. I suddenly felt the weight jump off me but her hands were still covering my eyes. This girl is going to be the death of me one day.

"Jess, what are you doing here? Do Sam and Emily know you're not at the house?"I asked her. I know for a fact that Sam and Emily weren't home so she's not supposed to be outside. I looked down at the 5'3 little girl who happened to be my imprint. I still remember the day she came to us.

_(flashback)_

'_Finally! Patrolling is over' I thought. There was a scent here a few days ago that reeked of leeches. We already informed the other bloodsuckers so they're keeping an eye too._

'_We should head back to the house. There's someone I want you all to meet and don't worry this visitor knows we're werewolves.' Sam told us. Of course we all phased back and started the track to Sam and Emily's house. I could see that everyone was just as confused as I was. I wondered what this surprise was._

_We finally made it to the house and I saw more than one figure through the window. All of a sudden the door opened and a hyper girl who looked my age ran out and practically tackled Sam._

"_Uncle Sam!" The little ball of energy screamed. She had long black hair with blonde bangs. She has both sides of her lips pierced with hoops in the holes. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with chains, a band tee shirt of some kind, and a pair of red converse. She looked beautiful._

"_Jesse! I want you to meet the pack. This is Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jacob." Sam said introduced us. When she finally stopped in front of me, she met my eyes. It was like time stopped and she became my reason for living. I felt the need to protect her and only her. I wanted to keep her from everything harmful and never let her go. I knew then that I imprinted._

_(end flashback)_

After I told her that I imprinted on her, she admitted that she had a crush on me. I was so happy that I asked her in front of everyone at one of the bonfires to be my girlfriend. She automatically said yes and I couldn't have been any happier. Because of this girl, I forgot about Bella being with the leech. I heard that Edward left Bella for another girl named Kayla though.

"Well Emily and Sam left me alone and I was bored so I decided to come to the beach and walk around a bit." She said with those cute little pixie eyes. I noticed that she had on my sweater that I let her borrow and she had her ipod on a rock song. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"You should've called me to come get you." I scolded her. Oh god I'm starting to sound like Sam.

"I was but then I lost my phone and tripped over Uncle Sam's shoes. So then I found it put it on my pocket and started walking. I completely forgot to call you but I had a feeling you would be here anyway." She said cutely. I couldn't help but laugh at her story. She's the clumsiest girl ever. I still love her though.

"Where did you lose your phone this time?" This wasn't the first time she lost it. Last time it was in the toilet. Of course her sister, Claire, put it there but we still found it. Quil thought it was the cutest thing ever. Jesse looked like she wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Hmm? Oh it was in my other pants pocket. I must've forgotten to take it out."She said looking at the sky. The only time she would come to the beach was to go to the cliffs and watch the sunset. Since it was almost 6, she was here to watch the sunset.

"Come on shorty. Jump on and we'll go watch the sunset together." I told her bending down so she can jump on. She put her hands on my shoulders and jumped on my back. She then rested her head on my shoulder. We walked up to the cliffs together and sat down on the a few feet away from the edge. I pulled Jesse into my lap and she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you Jacob Black."Jesse said looking up at me.

"I love you too Jesse Young." I said leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss.


End file.
